True Love -SasuIno
by sweetflowers18
Summary: After Sasuke left the village, he left a broken hearted Ino. Years later Ino sees him again during a war, now she can't let him go. Disclaimer: i do not own naruto sadly


**AUTHOR'S NOTICE:**

**Hey people it's Gir so this is my first story on here. It's not going to be a one-shot so don't worry. Please leave good comments. Thanks for your support so here it is my first chapter ENJOY! :D**

(Ino's P.O.V.)

It has been four years since Sasuke Uchiha betrayed the village and became an S rank criminal. I have been working very hard to prove I was not this careless boy crazy girl people thought I was. Three years after the raven haired boy left I became head of interrogation thanks to my family's unique jutsu. I had just finished my shift and I was on my way to a very special place for me this place was hidden from anyone and everyone. Only two people knew about this place besides me, Naruto, and Sasuke. Since the day Sasuke left Naruto and I have been spending a lot of time together, but recently he has been on so many missions that I haven't seen him. I finally reached the place that I called my sanctuary and I sat down next to the clear water thinking about the past few years. I spent hours just lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize how late it was. I got my things and I started walking to my apartment on the way there I decided to stop and get some dinner cause I was starving. After picking up my dinner I got home and headed to the kitchen to sit and eat my ramen. Then, I took a quick shower and went to bed, that night I was dreaming about the night the only person I thought I could ever love briefly walked out of my life. The next morning my alarm went off and I got ready to go to work, my day went by and it was the same day I always had. After work I headed to the Hokage's office to ask for a mission I couldn't stand being locked up in this village.

"Lady Hokage I want a mission please"

"Ok Ino I have a perfect mission for you, Gaara needs a highly skilled ninja to escort him to a neighboring village"

"Perfect I haven't seen him in forever! When do I leave Lady Hokage?"

"You leave in an hour so hurry and gather your things"

As I hurried home I saw a sight that made my jaw drop, Sakura my best friend was kissing Rock-Lee the guy she said she would never end up with. I couldn't believe my eyes there she was hiding behind a tall tree. I finally snapped out of my shock and ran to my apartment; on the way there I bumped into a huge crowd of people. I hate when the streets get crowded, when I reached my apartment I packed clothes for a week and headed to the gate of our village. At the gate I saw a crowd of people talking about someone who got hurt on a mission, I got curious and went to see who it was, and as soon as I got to the front of the crowd I saw an injured Sai.

"Oh gosh Sai are you okay!?"

"I think I will be where are you off to huh Ino?"

"I'm on my way to sand village to help out Gaara"

"Oh be very careful going through that forest stay alert at all times."

"Sai I'm not a helpless child I am a trained kunoichi of the village hidden in the leaf"

"I never called you helpless you're just not skilled."

Before I kill him I walked away and headed to the sand village. Three hours later I finally made it and was greeted by a smiling Gaara, I had to admit he looked very cute his faded blue eyes looked so amazing.

"Hey Gaara!"

"Hey Ino glad you could come help me out"

"Anything for a friend, so when do we leave?"

"In about two hours so if you want you can go and get ready"

I smiled and hugged him, we walked through the village and I saw a lot of people I knew. After getting ready we started walking to the neighboring village I stayed on guard but it was hard to do when Gaara kept smiling and looking around. When we finally reached the village Gaara and I signed into the hotel and waited for the morning to go to the meeting he was suppose to attend. The next morning I was awaken by a loud explosion,

"Gaara are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine let's go check out what's going on"

"Yeah let's go"

We ran out and saw the whole village getting ready for battle. I looked at Gaara and he knew I had to go help protect this village because he was here and I was assigned to protect him at any cost. He nodded and went to the hotel to wait for my return. I fought many enemies and got only a few cuts, luckily I was a great medical ninja so I helped out many of my injured allies. After the meeting Garra ran to me and said we had to get back to the leaf village to warn Lady Hokage about what was going to happen. On the way back Gaara told me that a spy had found out the Akatsuki were forming an alliance with Orochimaru and were going to try to capture the last two tailed beast. I was scared because they were going to come for Naruto and I couldn't let that happen. When we reached the village Gaara went to speak with the Hokage and I went to Naruto's apartment I was so happy when Naruto opened his door and greeted me with the best hug ever.

"Ino-chan I was looking for you but Sakura told me you had left on a mission"

"I was but I am back now, Naruto-kun I have bad news can we go inside and talk please?"

"Yeah sure come in are you hungry?"

"No I'm fine, ok Naruto-kun the bad news I had to tell you is that-"

I was cut off by a knock at the door, Naruto sighed and got up to answer the door. When he opened it he saw Kakashi-sensei standing there reading his perverted book.

"Naruto Lady Hokage has asked me to escort you to a special island so you can learn how to control your Kyuubi"

"But sensei I know how to control him"

"But you don't know how to use his full power without going crazy, please pack your things we leave in an hour"

With that said Kakashi left Naruto to pack his things.

"Ino-chan I'm sorry I have to leave but when I get back you can tell me what you wanted to say, Oh and before I go I need to confess something to you"

"What is it Naruto?"

"Well I have been developing feelings for you and I wanted to know if when I came back if you wanted to be my girlfriend?"

I was so shocked I didn't know what to say so I just nodded and he left to go find Kakashi-sensei. Once I finally left his house Sakura found me and told me that all ninjas were to prepare for battle. I nodded and went home to put my uniform on as soon as I got ready I grabbed my kunai pouch and filled it with paper bombs, kunais, and shurikens. These were all the weapons I would need in a battle, I am going to do anything to keep Naruto safe. I met up with Shikamaru and Choji; these were my best guy friends and former teammates. I smiled and hugged them so hard they turned purple, after that we hurried into the forest to meet up with our allied forces all nations came together to stop the Akatsuki and Orochimaru from getting the last two tailed beast. When we reached the battle field I saw Orochimaru and all his ninja, I also saw a certain raven haired boy that used to be my whole world.

"Shika leave Sasuke to me"

"But Ino you can't take him alone"

"Yes I can trust me if I need help I will look for one of you guys"

"Fine be careful"

I got ready to battle Sasuke but a red haired girl got in my way, I knew her name it was Karin.

"Get out of my way Karin my fight is with Sasuke not you"

"I promised Orochimaru I would protect Sasuke-kun with my life and that is what I'm going to do"

"Fine I will fight you Karin"


End file.
